


The Sihns of Our Past

by knightofben



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Badass Rey, Emperor Hux, F/F, F/M, Jedi Ben Solo, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Redemption, Lesbian Rey, M/M, New Jedi Order, Protective Kylo Ren, Redemption, Sith, Snoke Being a Dick, hux being creepy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightofben/pseuds/knightofben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after Starkiller Base was destroyed, the Resistance and the First Order are both racing to rebuild before the other. The galaxy is in chaos, and supporters of either side question loyalties. Many are dead or given up. The First Order is planning galactic take over. However, the power will quickly shift when a mysterious girl is found in stasis on Elbara Nine. Which way it shifts? Now, that, dear reader, hangs in the balance.</p>
<p>Note: I wrote this centering on my original character, but there is a lot of involvement of main characters and flashbacks that fill everyone in, they just aren't all in the first chapter. Bear with me, I'm a first time writer. Thank you! Also, I really like clever names for chapters because I think I'm funny. Apologies in advance.</p>
<p>A Rey/OC fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sihns of Our Past

_“Go to Elbara Nine, grid coordinates J-17. There is an abandoned rebel base there: Glitterfall, they called it. Wait there and we will return for you within the month.”_

_“My ship is out of rations from my last journey, and I haven’t time to get anymore. I’m almost positive Elbara Nine is an ice planet, that doesn’t exactly provide an abundance of-“_

_“You have a stasis capsule in your ship, yes?” He glowered down at her, irritated with her sarcastic tone._

_“Yes, but-“_

_“Go into cryogenic hibernation as soon as it is safe. We will revive you when we come for you. It is not ideal, but it is the only option. Go now.”_

The cold air of the icy planet was the first thing she felt upon awakening. It seemed to whip through her clothes and it chilled her to the core. She was never fond of the cold, and the giant glacier that was Elbara Nine was less than ideal. As she opened her eyes and took a deep, gasping breath, two blurry figures before her. It took a moment for her vision to return, and she blinked incessantly until it did. There was a man and a woman before her, the man tall with dark hair and piercing emerald eyes and a petite woman, her skin pale and her hair nearly white, but her bright pink iris’ caught most of the attention. Both wore the familiar insignia of the Resistance. They stared at the waking girl, the man ready with his hand on his blaster.

“No need for that,” She managed to say, her voice cracked and her throat dry. She cleared her throat. “As soon as I take a step I’m probably going to fall, so you should be ready.” She was leaned against the back of the pod she stood in, and it felt as if the machine was still keeping her upright. For now.

“Who are you?” The man demanded, his hand still ready on his holster. She hesitated, her eyes flicking between the two Resistance fighters.

“Aelea Iciri.”

“What species?” He eyed the ridges on the bridge of her nose and the leopard-like spots dotting around the side of her face and trailing down her neck, disappearing beneath her thick cowl. It seemed a rather rude thing to ask, but she shrugged it off.

“Whichever species I want to be.” With that her appearance shifted, the short blonde hair darkening to a green, the strands of hair grouping together and forming two long lekku. Her skin matched the green colour, and with higher cheekbones and yellow eyes she now resembled a Twi’lek. She offered a quick wink before returning to her original appearance, the tentacles unravelling into hair once more and a light crack sounding as her cheekbones readjusted. “However, this is my preferred look.”

“You’re a changling?” The woman asked curiously, taking a cautious step toward the capsule.

Aelea ignored the question, cocking her head to the side and internally wincing when a sharp pain shot through her neck. “You’re Kage, aren’t you? Not many Kage leave their home planet, let alone join the Resistance.” She contemplated how much strength it would take for a successful step off the platform then moved. As soon as her foot hit the surface she collapsed, tumbling from the capsule and onto the snowy ground, groaning. The Kage knelt down to help Aelea back to her feet.

“I’m only half-Kage, and I was an exception.” She said, wrapping an arm around Aelea to prop her up. Aelea’s legs were still shaky, but she was focusing everything into keeping herself up with as little help as possible.

“And you?” She grunted with a gaze toward the tall man, who was watching her cautiously. He looked fairly human other than his eyes, which were an unnaturally intense green. He stared at her a moment, trying to determine if she was trustworthy.

“I’m Zelosian,” He answered, looking up at the sky, “Which is why we should probably get out of here soon, Elspeth. The sun is going down.” He was right to be concerned; the sun was in fact nearing the horizon, and darkness made Zelosian’s virtually blind. They had a reputation for being superstitious, but Aelea had a feeling he was quite the opposite.

“Jay, we can’t leave her here.” Elspeth whispered harshly, glaring at him.

“Look at her, El! She’s dressed like the First Order, that’s the same thing Kylo Ren wore!” He exclaimed, gesturing to her outfit. It was true: with her ensemble being all black and consisting of a thick cowl, tunic, pants, and a hooded cape she looked similar to a Sith. She moved to defend herself, balancing her weight evenly and keeping a hand on Elspeth’s forearm for support.

“I’m not First Order,” She insisted, her eyes locked with Jay’s, “I belong to a neutral religious party called the Vos. Although we take no place in the ranks we are Resistance sympathizers and we believe in the Republic. We were under attack and I was sent here to wait for a month for them to come for me. My ship sunk into the ice, but I got the cryogenic chamber out just before.” Elspeth and Jay looked at each other, the Kage biting her lip nervously. Aelea looked between them, annoyed.

“You’ve been in there more than a month.” Elspeth said slowly, as if it would lessen the blow.

“What?” Aelea turned to her sharply, wincing when pain shot through her, “How long was I in there?”

“According to the capsule…” She hesitated, “Just over six months.”

Aelea’s knees buckled, and she grasped for support. Elspeth helped her stand again, her eyes sympathetic, which only bothered her more.

“There’s more,” She waited for Aelea to permit her to continue, and she was met with a nod. “About two months ago there was a Resistance convoy carrying… precious cargo. It was attacked by the First Order. The Resistance sent out a distress call and the Vos met it. They distracted the First Order so the Resistance could get away, but,” She chewed her lip, “They were destroyed in the process. I’m so sorry.” Aelea’s jaw dropped and she covered her face with her hand.

“They were all I had.” She whispered, moving her hand up to tangle in her hair.

“I’m sorry.” Elspeth pulled Aelea into a soft embrace. Aelea shifted uncomfortably, keeping her arms pressed to her chest.

“What was the cargo?” Aelea asked against Elspeth’s hair, her voice small.

“What?” Jay asked, stepping closer.

“The precious cargo the Resistance was carrying, the cargo my people died for,” She said, louder this time, pulling out of the hug, “What was it?” Jay gave Elspeth a warning look and she glared at him. He sighed in defeat and scratched his scalp, refusing to make eye contact.

“Ben Solo.”

“Kylo Ren?” Aelea’s eyes widened and she turned to face Jay fully, “The Resistance captured Kylo Ren?”

“No,” He shook his head, “He defected. He’s Resistance now, not that I trust him. I follow General Leia’s orders, though, so he stays.” He shrugged, eyeing the sky again. Elspeth took notice, placing a gentle hand on Aelea’s shoulder.

“Can you walk? Our ship isn’t too far.”

“Hey she may not be First Order but that doesn’t mean we should take her right back to the Resistance base!” Jay pointed an accusing finger at Elspeth, no longer sympathetic.

“Jay, her people _died_ helping the Resistance. If General Leia found out we just left her on an ice planet, or even dropped her off on some space station with nothing she would kill us. Probably literally too.” She scowled, nodding at Aelea, “You’re coming with us, and you’ll probably be honoured for what your people did.” She shot a glare toward Jay, who rolled his eyes but didn’t object.

Elspeth was true to her word: the ship wasn’t far from where they were, and Aelea was internally grateful for it. Even so, by the end of the ten minute walk she felt like her legs were ready to break and her lungs were going to burst.

The two had come to the planet on a YT-2400 class light freighter usually used by smugglers, which made sense given it was fast and generally below the First Order’s radar. It was worn and could probably hold its own in combat with a few TIEs, but it wasn’t close to a match for much else. If they were careful they wouldn’t have to test it.

Aboard the freighter – the _Vanya_ , it was called – Aelea immediately took a seat on the floor of the cockpit. She wanted to be near her rescuers, however there were only two seats in the cockpit and she sensed Jay wouldn’t want her to take his place as co-pilot. Elspeth stepped around her and sat in the pilot’s seat, and Jay sat beside her. Aelea zoned out as they flipped levers and pressed buttons to bring the engine to life. Her thoughts drifted to Kylo Ren, and his defection. It was unbelievable to her; he seemed so irredeemable, so purely dark.

_“What a pitiful life you’ve lived,” The distorted voice rang out, but she barely heard it. She squeezed her eyes shut, focusing on breathing evenly and desperately trying to push him out of her head. “And how weak you are.” He taunted her, almost a hint of humour in his mechanical tone._

_“Ren!” She screamed, clutching her head as pain flooded her body. Her eyes flew open and pleaded at him, and she willed away any tears threatening to spill. “Stop, please!”_

_“You want me to stop? Make me.”_

“So, are you Clawdite?” Elspeth’s question drew Aelea out of the memory, and it took her a second to process what was being asked.

“No. I don’t think so, at least.” She paused before continuing, “I don’t really know what I am. My parents didn’t raise me, the… The Vos did. Clawdites have an original form that isn’t the same as mine, so I’m fairly certain I’m not one of them. I’m not Shi’ido either, before you ask.” She added the last part quickly, and Elspeth laughed. If she were Shi’ido, she would be at least one hundred and fifty, an age she didn’t want to be mistaken for.

“So you never chose to be with the Vos?” Jay turned slightly in his seat, looking down at Aelea. She thought about the question and shrugged.

“I suppose not, no. It wasn’t like they forced me to stay. They were… family.”

Jay considered this, nodding, “That makes sense.”

Aelea leaned her head back on the metal wall of the freighter, closing her eyes. The ship shook as it flew through the planet’s atmosphere, the turbulence knocking Aelea’s head against the wall roughly. She groaned at the impact but didn’t move in an attempt to ignore the throbbing from the back of her head. Even in the uncomfortable position she was in she managed to drift to sleep to the sound of Jay and Elspeth discussing ways to upgrade the hyperdrive.

_“Sihn... I see you”_

Aelea woke up to the jolt of what she assumed was the freighter landing, surprised to find herself in a cot instead of against the cold wall in the cockpit. She was confused, but her sore muscles were grateful.

“Aelea, we’re here,” Jay peeked into the small room she was in, “I doubt General Leia will be able to meet with you immediately, so I’ll get someone to escort you around the base.” He said with an affirming nod, not giving her a chance to respond before leaving. She sighed, leaning back onto the cot. She assumed he wanted her to stay on the ship until her escort came, and she didn’t need to wait long.

“Are you Aelea?” A man asked.

“Yeah,” She nodded, turning to him. He was a large man, and carried a heavy blaster as if his size wasn’t intimidating enough. She stood and he gestured for her to follow him.

“Do you know anyone on base you want to see?” He asked and she shook her head.

“Wait, no, yes, there is someone,” She corrected herself, and her escort waited for a name. “Ah, Ben Solo?”

His eyes narrowed at her, “What business do you have with him?”

She hesitated. “He saved my life once. In the Vos that is considered a life debt and must be repaid.” His expression relaxed, but he didn’t respond for a moment. With a sigh, he waved his gun towards a corridor and began walking that way.

“He’ll be over here. Let’s go. But you should know that boy isn’t the cheeriest of fellows.”

She nodded. “Oh, I know.”

They walked down several hallways to the point where Aelea was beginning to feel like the Resistance base was something of a maze. She knew they reached Kylo Ren’s quarters when they turned into a corridor with four guards posted, two on either end of the hall. She suspected that there used to be more.

“He’s right in here. You want me to come in with ya?” Her guard asked, gesturing to a door on their left. She shook her head and he shrugged, placing his hand on the side panel. The door opened with a ‘whoosh’, revealing Ben lying in bed with a holonovel. He didn’t even look up when she entered, and she stepped in, waiting for the door to shut behind her before saying anything.

“Funny place to find you, Ren.” She commented, crossing her arms over her chest. His eyes flew up to meet hers and she almost thought she saw fear in them.

“Sihn,” He breathed, “Have you come to kill me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is Acacia!  
> Thank you sooooo so much for reading, you don't even know how much I appreciate it. I'd love feedback so comment below. I'll try to post at least once a week. This idea all came to me in a dream so it's a bit hard to put it all together sometimes, but I'm gonna try! But seriously, feedback is great and if you want to read more then please comment because it motivates me to write more.  
> Also, romance and shit ahead, so, the more you comment the more you get to that.  
> There will be Archive warnings later on.


End file.
